Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 194
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass man an manche Charaktere gar keine Namen verlieren will? ------------------------------------------ Hastig stieß Lee, der Lucy immer noch auf seinem Rücken trug, die Tür zur Küche der Green Cross auf und wollte gerade nach Blink rufen, jedoch ließ ihn ein fremdes Gesicht einhalten, „Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Lee perplex. Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, fing sich jedoch recht schnell und richtete sich daraufhin den Kragen seines Kittels, „Ich bin Dr. ...“, in diesem Moment erreichte auch Allister die Küche und stieß ebenfalls, „Wer sind Sie?“, hervor. „Ich bin Dr. ...“, fing der Fremde erneut an, jedoch tauchte nun Grey von unter Deck auf und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge, „Oh hi, Leute... was ist mit Lucy passiert?“, fügte er an, worauf der Doktor es resigniert aufgab zu versuchen sich vorzustellen. „Sorry Dok, aber ich glaube wir müssen ihre Dienste noch etwas länger in Anspruch nehmen“, sagte Grey, als er Lucys Wunde bemerkt hatte. „Wie auch immer, bringt sie runter in den Behandlungsraum“, meinte der Arzt und ging wieder unter Deck, Grey nahm Lee Lucy ab und trug sie behutsam hinunter. „Wer war der Kerl?“, fragte Lee nochmal an Allister gewandt, der daraufhin mit den Achseln zuckte. „Nun zu dir“, sagte Lee, als er wieder nach draußen ging um sein Gespräch mit Faust, der draußen gewartet hatte, weiterzuführen, „Was hast du, was hat dieser Quint und was hat überhaupt alles was hier so vor geht, mit mir zu tun?“, fragte er prompt. Faust zögerte mit seiner Antwort, offenbar war er immer noch nicht bereit gänzlich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz und begann langsam zu erklären, „Vor vielen Jahren gab es ein Forschungsinstitut in dem die intelligentesten Köpfen der Welt gesammelt wurden...“ „Jajaja, das wissen wir schon“, unterbrach ihn Lee ungeduldig, „Forge hat uns diese Erinnerung vom letzten Tag des Forschungsinstitutes gezeigt.“ „Ah, ist das so? Nun gut, dann hast du auch bestimmt die Mitglieder des Institutes gesehen, diese wären Saiko, Woozie, meine Wenigkeit, Quint, seine Schwester und Cosma. Gerade Cosma war das Herz und die Seele unserer Truppe und gleichzeitig stellt sie auch die Verbindung zwischen dir und diesem Institut dar, denn sie war deine Mutter.“ Eine Pause setzte ein und Lee blickte Faust ungläubig an. „Meine... meine Mutter!?“, wiederholte er verwirrt, all diese Jahre hatte er nach dieser Antwort gesucht und nun wurde sie ihm so nonchalant präsentiert. „Und mein Vater?“, fragte Lee, während er unaufhörlich an das Bild der fröhlichen Frau aus Fausts Erinnerung denken musste. Wieder zögerte Faust, „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete er schlicht, „Sie hat immer nur von ihm erzählt, dass er ein romantischer Abenteurer gewesen sei, aber getroffen habe ich ihn nie.“ Lee war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er dieser Aussage Glauben schenken sollte, jedoch gab es vorerst Wichtigeres, „Und was hat dieser Quint nun vor?“ „Wie du weißt sind bei diesem Unfall sowohl Cosma, als auch Quints Schwester und teilweise auch Forge gestorben. Quint versucht diese Verstorbenen nun wiederzubeleben, dazu hat er offenbar Körper geschaffen, die er mit den Seelen und Geistern befüllen kann. Genau dazu braucht er Woozie“, erklärte Faust. In diesem Moment tauchte Woozie auf und tapste zu Faust hinüber um von ihm hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden. „Damals als wir Woozie zu einem Cyborg ummodelliert hatten, haben wir ihm noch einen kleinen Zusatz eingebaut. Wir hatten etwas entdeckt, dass wir 'Firnstein' getauft hatten, im Grunde genommen bildete es das Gegenstück zum Seestein, sprich anstatt Teufelskräfte zu unterbinden, speichert der Firnstein Teufelskräfte. Ich und Forge hatten die Teufelskräfte der Seelen-Frucht und der Geist-Frucht, diese haben wir also in Woozie eingebaut, daraus resultiert also, dass Woozie im Stande ist einen leblosen Körper mit einem Geist und einer Seele zu versehen“, Lee und Allister konnten dieser Erklärung nur schwer folgen, dennoch hatten sie die ganze Zeit über gespannt gelauscht. „Ausgehend von dem Treffen vor wenigen Minuten bin ich eigentlich überzeugt, dass Quint nicht weiß, wer du bist. Sprich, solltest du ihm Woozie übergeben, würdest du ihn nie wieder sehen“, erklärte Faust und blickte in Lees Augen, nur um den entschlossenen Blick zu erkennen, den er sowieso erwartet hatte. „Aber dann würde ich auch Woozie nicht mehr sehen, weswegen diese Möglichkeit vollkommen ausgeschlossen ist“, sagte Lee, worauf Woozie, der offenbar aus dem Kontext heraus mitbekommen hatte um was es ging, freudig bellte. „Eines würde ich noch gerne wissen“, fing Lee an, „Dieser Unfall, wie kam er eigentlich zu Stande?“ Faust zuckte merklich zusammen und sein Gesicht erschien plötzlich zu erschlaffen. „Es war meine Schuld, aber zur Erklärung muss ich ein wenig weiter ausholen“, sagte er monoton, „Wir hatten einen Grundsatz, dass wir uns niemals persönlich in die Experimente involvierten, sodass wir immer sachlich bleiben konnten. Damals arbeiteten wir gerade an künstlichem Leben, wir nannten es das 'Homunkulus-Projekt'. Zwar konnten wir tatsächlich eine Kreatur zum Leben erwecken, jedoch war diese nicht wirklich menschlich.“ „Ehrgeizig, wie ich war, habe ich selbst noch ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt und konnte am Ende tatsächlich einen Menschen erschaffen, indem ich einem zweiten Homunkulus meine leicht-veränderten Gene einpflanzte. Ich war so stolz auf meine Entdeckung, jedoch konnte ich sie nicht den anderen präsentierten. Schlussendlich kam Cosma hinter meine Machenschaften, jedoch erklärte sie sich bereit mir zu helfen und tat so als wäre der künstlich erschaffene Mensch ihre adoptierte Tochter. Du musst wissen Cosma liebte Kinder, sie hatte bereits mich wie ihren eigenen Sohn aufgezogen und auch diesmal ließ sie sich nicht anmerken, dass es nicht ihr eigenes Kind war.“ „Also bist du Seiyas Vater?“, alle Anwesenden drehten sich überrascht um und erblickten Mike, der lässig am Türrahmen lehnte und offenbar das gesamte Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte. „Ich verdiene es nicht wirklich mich als ihren Vater zu bezeichnen“, gab Faust zurück, „Aber woher wusstest du es?“ „Du siehst ihr ein wenig ähnlich und ich war mir eigentlich fast schon sicher, dass sie kein gewöhnlicher Mensch sein kann, also habe ich aufgrund deiner Erzählung eins und eins zusammengezählt und bin zu diesem Schluss gekommen“, erklärte Mike und trat nun näher an die Gruppe heran. „Wenn du sowas wie mein Adoptivbruder bist“, fing Lee an, „und Seiya deine Tochter ist, dann ist sie ja eigentlich meine Nichte, oder?“, fragend blickte er in die Runde, fuhr dann aber fort, „Und wenn sie Mikes Frau ist, macht ihn das doch schließlich zu meinem Schwieger-Neffen, nicht wahr?“ Wieder blieb eine Antwort aus, bis Mike mit dem Ausruf, „Schwonkel!“, Lee um den Hals fiel. Faust blickte zu ihnen hinüber und er lächelte sanft, doch als er an die Situation zurückdachte, wurde er wieder ernst, „Nun denn, da ihr Seiya kennt, müsst ihr mir versprechen, ihr unter keinen Umständen zu erzählen, was ich euch gleich mitteilen werde, am Schluss könnte sie noch auf die Idee kommen, dass der Unfall ihre Schuld war. Also, wie ich bereits erklärt habe, sollte ich mich eigentlich nicht selbst mit einem Experiment assoziieren, doch ich konnte einfach nicht umhin in Seiya meine Tochter zu sehen.“ Kurz hielt der Weißhaarige inne, dann fuhr er fort, „Eines Tages dann, während wir gerade ein neues Experiment starten wollten, bekam Quint meine Aufzeichnungen in die Finger und erfuhr so, dass Seiya kein Mensch sondern ein Homunkulus war. Wütend darüber, dass ich unseren Grundsatz gebrochen habe, kam es zum Streit, der schlussendlich zu einem Schlagabtausch eskalierte. Bei diesem gingen ein paar Apparaturen und Behältnisse für Chemikalien zu Bruch. Dadurch konnten die Maschinen nicht mehr richtig angesteuert werden und es wurde zu viel Energie zugeführt, was zu einer Explosion führte. Diese Ruinen, die ihr zuvor gesehen habt, sind das Ergebnis dieser Explosion.“